Pet training and correction systems and methods are well-known. For example, it is known to provide “invisible” fences to restrict dogs to a fixed area, such as a yard. One known invisible fencing system includes a wire buried along a boundary of the yard. The wire radiates a signal that is detected by a device worn by a dog. As the dog approaches the wired boundary, the device detects the signals output by the wire and delivers a correction, such as a shock to discourage the dog from crossing the boundary. Other similar invisible fencing systems include boundaries defined by electronic yard stakes staked into the ground. Unfortunately, such invisible fencing systems are limited to fixed boundaries and require the wire/stakes to be physically removed and repositioned if the user desires to change the boundary line.
Another pet training system provides a GPS receiver in a collar with an associated software application that allows pet owners/trainers to identify the GPS coordinates of the pet wearing the collar for training purposes and/or for finding lost pets. The collar may also include a training device, such as a shocking device, that allows pet owners/trainers to activate the shock through the remote software application. While such pet training systems provide a solution for lost pets and general shock training, controlling the pet's boundaries in such pet training systems requires the pet owner/trainer to independently notice if the pet is approaching a boundary and then delivering a shock as a result. This can be cumbersome, particularly if the user desires to engage in other activities while also training/correcting the pet.
It is generally desirable to walk dogs on a daily basis. Some dog owners prefer not to use a leash for such occasions. Yet other dog owners desire the companionship of their dogs in public places. For such dog owners, there is typically an accompanying risk that their dogs will run away or otherwise move away from them, where trouble may ensue in the form of the dog getting lost, becoming physical with an unknown person or pet, or otherwise causing damage to public places (e.g., parks, restaurants, sidewalks, etc.). Unfortunately, existing invisible fences are not practical for general outdoor use in public places. In addition, other GPS-based solutions only allow owners to locate their dog's GPS coordinates and do not allow owners/trainers to contain their dog within a predefined boundary.
Further, existing pet correct systems do not include a social element that allows pet owners to connect and learn about one another and each other's pets in novel and interesting ways.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.